kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Political Ideologies
A political ideology is a certain set of ethical ideals, principles, doctrines, myths or symbols of a social movement, institution, class or large group that explains how society should work and offers some political and cultural blueprint for a certain social order. Political ideologies are typically mapped along two dimensions, namely goals highlighting how society should work and methods demonstrating the most appropriate ways to achieve a given arrangement. Political Ideologies Socialist Ideologies Totalism Totalism is both a specific ideology and a term sometimes given to name various authoritarian or totalitarian left-wing ideologies with similar characteristics. Totalism is a critique on orthodox syndicalism, critiquing that the councils employed in France and Britain are just a continuation of bourgeois parliamentarism. Totalism promotes a new direction for socialism in the world, envisioning a socialist state under the protection of one leader. Syndicalism Syndicalism is the leading socialist revolutionary ideology which promotes democratic federations of collectivised trade unions as the basic political and economic units of the socialist state. Trade unions are equally owned by its members, have complete economic and political control over the workplaces they organise and are given great amounts of autonomy from the central government. On a larger scale, the various trade unions elect members to regional and national trade union congresses which form the legislative and executive powers of the central government. Radical Socialism Radical Socialism is a catch-all phrase for the various socialist ideologies that aren't either a variant of syndicalism or totalism. Countries with this ideology operate with a socialist economy, usually accompanied by some form of democratic government. Their ultimate goal is to create a paradise for the working class, the details of which varies from movement to movement. Liberal Ideologies Social Democracy Social Democracy aims to reform capitalism and humanise it by aligning it with the ethical ideals of social welfare while maintaining the capitalist mode of production, rather than creating an alternative socialist economic system. While usually promoting a plutocratic form of government and a heavily regulated market economy, some more radical streams exist. Social Liberalism Social Liberalism is a variation on mainstream market liberalism, with the main difference being the inclusion of various civil liberties as basic human rights. Espousing progressive social and economic policies, the social liberals aim to create a society where every individual is free to live his own life with full opportunities regardless of status. Market Liberalism Market Liberalism promotes an unregulated free market and a political system that is both democratic and plutocratic. Market liberals believe that the freer the market, the freer the people, and they will staunchly defend the political and economic rights of the individual. Social Conservatism Social Conservatism is centred on preserving traditional beliefs, attitudes, and philosophy, as well as the traditional power dynamic of society while using the democratic system. Opposed to both radical and moderate changes to the status quo, conservatives want to keep society orderly and stable. Social conservatives usually promote a regulated market economy, but more liberal economic policies may be possible. Reactionary Ideologies Authoritarian Democracy Authoritarian Democracy combines strong executive power with a representative parliament and a partially democratic political system. Authoritarian democratic regimes often take a conservative stance on social issues and promote liberal-capitalist economies with limited state intervention. The aim of these regimes is to maintain national stability and provide the people both a popular and responsible government. Paternal Autocracy Paternal Autocracy is not a political ideology in the normal sense of the word, but rather a general term for the attitude these governments hold towards their citizens. The people are all subjects of the leader, either a king or a dictator, and it is the leader's job and duty to lead the state and society towards the righteous and best path while uniting the people of under his benevolent protection. These countries usually have a very authoritarian government, conservative social views, and a state-controlled economy. National Populism National Populism is a term used to describe a variety of ultra-nationalist, radical religious, and militaristic movements. National populism typically venerates devotion to the state, uniting the people under a strong leader and a corporatist economy. Often espousing reactionary policies and violent rhetoric, national populism is vehemently opposed by most other political parties. Category:Political ideologies Category:Lists